


Bobby Singer returns from Heaven

by Stitches4Earth-n-Time (debbystitches)



Series: Angelic Ways [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbystitches/pseuds/Stitches4Earth-n-Time
Summary: Bobby finds a loop hole in Heaven





	1. Old Friends and older loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby doesn't dig his new gig in Heaven

Bobby is looking around his den in the holodeck of his heaven. Nothing was different except that the phones weren’t ringing and the emails were chiming. Bobby was bored. He made arrangements to go visiting but those locations and the people he checked in on weren’t any more interesting than what was going on at his place. Rufus provided a diversion a few times with card games but even those were boring. Bobby had taken to roaming the halls. One day he followed a “keeper” to a meeting of the others that were left. Bobby felt like these angels were more like jailers in his case. He heard about something going down on Earth that didn’t sound good. Ah, a fight I could get in on. Bobby’s thoughts were squelched by an angel arriving late to the meeting. He was escorted back to his den and locked in. 

Bobby managed to pick the lock within 24 hours. He used every source book in his library to find the right words to say to the door. Then he again followed an angel to an exit. He listened to the phrase the being said before she disappeared. Bobby went back to his room and looked up a few more things before he went back to the exit. He thought of the yard in one of his hide outs. His thoughts brought him to the house. Inside, Bobby started to gather things he would need to make his way to his boys. While he was busy gathering his things, he was being watched. A fallen and flogged angel had been using this far away place as his base. The angel watched as Bobby opened a garage and backed out an old truck. Staying invisible, the angel sat in the bed of the truck and rode along with Bobby. 

Following the fallen angel was a demon. She knew the human driving the truck by his reputation. What a prize she could gather if she turned the angel and the human. That night when Bobby stopped at another safe house, the demon made her plans. The angel set up a watch station on the porch and the demon snuck behind him with her blade. Having the drop on the angel the demon made her offer. Join me or be gone for good. The angel started to agree to the deal then turned with his own blade. They squared off until their fight crashed through the window by Bobby’s sleepy head. Bobby gained his feet, “what the blue blazes is going on here?” As the intruders continued to battle they took turns making explanations. “I had been using your other location as my abode when you came back to claim your stuff.” Said the angel. “I followed him.” Added the demon. “Yeah, well take your fight somewhere else!” Bobby yelled. The distraction brought both blades into contact with their targets and each of the beings lit up with internal lights then burst into dust and faded away. Bobby shook his head then turned back to his bed. Bobby tripped over his boots and fell, bashing his head on the foot of his bed.  
Had he been back as an angel this wouldn’t have been such a big deal but as a heavenly occupant with a human body that had lost a lot in the boredom, Bobby was in trouble. He cried out in pain and needing help. The cry jangled a few angel’s ears but it also reached (y/n)’s senses. 

I popped in to find Bobby in a very dangerous position. His spirit was bleeding out. I prayed for permission to heal him, make him whole. No information that he couldn’t be saved came back to me so I touched him. Bobby came to calling me by the name of my aunt. I shook my head. “I’m that little girl that used to catch all the fish” I’ll be, little (y/n), you’re all grown up.” “It’s worse than that Boobie, I’m a mom and married.” Bobby sat up and leaned against the side of the bed. He then realized his was in his night clothes. The button was missing on his boxers so his privates were on display. I hadn’t noticed but his movement to cover himself drew my attention and I looked away.

I moved to a chair and asked him what he was doing back on Earth. He admitted to finding a way out. He also said he did not want to go back. He wanted back into his old life. I shook my head, he shouldn’t go back to his old life. Things on Earth were getting much worse. “It’s all we can do to keep our sectors clear of demons and monsters. We have lost at least one member of our team and my father had to comeback to fill in until the new member came of age.” Bobby thought hard about what she was talking about. Finally, he concluded, she was a Dominion. That explained so much about her family and the feelings he had about this woman when she was a little girl. “It don’t matter, (y/n), I’m getting back into the fight. I can’t just let my friends get slaughtered and do nothing about it.” I couldn’t convince Bobby to stay and think about his decisions. I had to get back to my family. I took Bobby’s hand and said a small prayer for him. His soul solidified into an Earthly body, whole and healthy. I asked him once more to reconsider then I left him.


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby spent the next few weeks gathering intel. His home was gone and his way of reaching the Winchesters wasn’t working. So many hunters were gone. Finally, he had a lead on something he could chase. Bobby spent 2 weeks getting to Manitoba. It took another 2 weeks to get the nest of vamps living there. He moved through Canada working on jobs until he finally heard about where his boys were. He set out to catch up with them. He drove down to Kansas, then hears that they are off in Seattle. He heads there to meet them but when he gets to the ship yard there’s a big blast which knocks him off his feet and knocks him out. A security guard finds him and calls an ambulance. Bobby laid in a coma for 3 months before (y/n) hears and sends someone to him. The dominion takes Bobby home with him in Mexico. Bobby joins the fight down there, until things are cleaned up again. 

Driving back through Oklahoma, Bobby stops to see me. He’s on the hunt for his boys and I tell him what has been going on. I give him all the information I can about them and he leaves again. I could not convince him to stay. He arrives at the bunker the day Dean and Sam come back with the refugees from the Apocalypse World. Banging on the bunker door with a huge wrench, he gets the attention of Cas. Cas is confused about how AW Bobby got outside. It isn’t until he sees the other man in the main room of the bunker that it all becomes clear. Shaking Bobby’s hand Cas knows this Bobby is not a threat to the safety of the Bunker. Cas takes Bobby to the alternate entrance to the Bunker and leads him to another room. He spends an hour talking to Bobby about how he came back, where he’s been and what is going on. Getting Bobby to stay alone in the room Cas lead him to, Cas leaves him to talk to the boys. 

“Dean, Sam.” Cas says quietly in the main room. “We have a situation in the stacks.” Dean is too worried about the newcomers to really want Cas to lead them away but eventually he follows Cas. Seeing Bobby in the room where Cas left him, the brother’s are confused. Bobby? How did you get down here? Sam asks. Bobby looks at Cas, cocks his head to the side, then starts to speak. “I’m not from the Apocolypse World. I returned from Heaven a few months back and I’ve been trying to contact you boys since I got back.” Dean lets out an incredulous grunt but Sam asks the question. “How? We burned your bones. We burned the flask. You weren’t supposed to be able to come back at all. Dead things are supposed to stay dead remember?” “I, uh, found a way out of Heaven. I had a bad encounter with a fallen angel and a demon fighting over me and took a hit. An old friend found me. She brought me back all the way, really saved my bacon. I’m whole again.” Dean didn’t buy it. “You had help? An old friend? Who’s this friend and how does she have the juice to bring you back.” Cas broke in. There are ways to bring the dead back to life without parts of their old body. It’s powerful and old but it works. There are no repercussions from it like other ways.” Dean looked at Cas, “You mean like Amara bringing back our mom?” Cas nodded his head, “Yes” Bobby said, “Mary’s alive?”

Mary tracked the boys down to the room they were talking in. Bobby was shielded from her view when all three of the younger men turned their back and stood side by side. Mary asked if someone was going to make a milk run. Sam said, “Yeah, why don’t you come with me mom? Dean will watch our guests while we’re gone. Cas has something to do in here.” Sam hustled his mother out of the room with Dean striding behind him. Cas turned back to Bobby and started talking. “Five years ago after Sam sent you to Heaven things went kinda crazy down here….

Bobby and Cas talked through the night. Bobby agreed to just hang back since there were 2 of him in the world now. Dean came in to check on them at one point. He brought in a folding bed and sheets. He came back with food and beer. Dean sat with them and talked a while. Sam came in around midnight. He was talking about finding set ups for the new members of the crew. Bobby said, “I can help with that. Call these 4 women, each have an outreach for displaced families and people. You can reach out to them in the areas the doppelgangers are from and see about getting them back lives in our world.” Bobby pulled a little notebook out of his breast pocket. He wrote down 4 names with area codes and phone numbers. “If you will get me to a computer, I’ll email them and let them know why you are calling.” Sam pulled a laptop out of the bag he had brought in with him. Bobby started his email to (y/n). 

Hello Darlin’   
I have found my boys. They’re safe but they have found a group of refugees from, well I’m not sure how to explain where they are from. Anyway, they have a group of people that were presumed dead in the last 14 years but aren’t. One of them will call you with names of people from your area. Would you help them find places to be again? You’re the closest to us. I’m writing to your sisters as well. Listen, there’s a guy who looks like me, even carrying my same name. He’s from your area but I’m going to send him to your sister up north. You’ll be able to tell us apart because he won’t call you by your nick name. I will always use it. Meanwhile, I’m with the boys so I’ll be okay. I’m going to swing down your way after you have your refugees relocated. 

I love you with all of my heart,  
B.

Dean and Sam offered to let Bobby stay longer but Bobby thought with his counterpart in the building it would be better for him to leave. An email chimed back almost immediately. 

B.

I’ll be happy to look after those that want to come my way. Meanwhile you are needed in Texas. My mother’s sister is down there looking after a set of young people that lost their families in a horrible explosion. Demons had taken over a munitions plant and we lost parents of 12 families. Bobby, this is an all hands on deck situation. My husband is headed down there now. Come quickly,  
(y/n)


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby told the boys about the situation and hugged them both. He took his bag and the things the boys gathered for him and left with Cas. Cas popped them both at the back door of (y/n)’s aunt within seconds. Knocking on the door, Bobby attracted the attention of Aunt D. who let them in. “Bobby Singer, what are you doing here? You’re a sight for sore eyes and if you can stay to help out then that would be good but what are you doing here and who is this?” “D. this is Castiel he’s a hunter with special skills, he helped me get here. I came to help with the kids, the bad things going on or anything else you need.” Aunt D looked Cas up and down then smiled. “Bobby, I need someone to figure out what is wrong with the stove. I’ve been cooking on a grill outside. I would love to be able to bake some bread and muffins for the kids. Cas, if you could help with the little kids right now so the older kids can finish their homework.” Cas sat at the far end of a large table with a collection of 6 children under 5 trying to color. One soft spoken little boy asked for a story, so Cas handed him another crayon then started. 

“One night in Kansas, a mom put her baby to bed while the daddy tucked in his big brother. Later in the night the baby got fussy and the mommy checked on him. There was a bad man in the baby’s room and when the mommy tried to get him away from the baby, the bad man hurt her badly. The daddy rushed in and saved the baby then sent him and his big brother out of the house. By the time the daddy got back to save his wife there was a fire and the mommy died. The daddy took his sons and brought them to a friend’s house, so they could recover from losing their mommy.” A little girl piped up, my mommy is died too so I’m here to decober too.” Cas gave the little one a sad smile while continuing, “Mommies and daddies sometimes die and leave behind children for other people to raise. This is the way that other grown ups get more love and the children get to love more people too. Those two little boys have grown up to help lots of people. They share love with lots of people. They have found more and more people to call family as they help people. Aunt D. will teach you how to stay a family when you aren’t related.” Bobby came in at that point and looked at Cas with fresh eyes. The angel had mellowed, looked like he had gained some humanity too. 

Bobby moved through the dining room to the screened in porch where the oldest kids were watching tv. He asked if anyone knew where the keys to the van were. Bobby had finished with the stove then set two big pots of water to boiling. Aunt D told him her van was acting up so he wanted to go look at it. A heavy set girl who looked grown pulled the key from her pocket and tossed it to him. Bobby asked if any of the guys wanted to help him check out the van. The girl who had tossed him the keys got up. She pulled a smaller boy off the couch too and they led Bobby out to the van. “I’m Viviane and this is my younger brother Vinny. We used to help our father work on the family cars so I can tell you, the alternator seems to be going out or one of the pulleys because it screeches sometimes.”

Vinny popped the hood while Viviane went to the storage room door and pulled out a large tool chest. “This is our dad’s stuff, I went over to our house to bring it over here. Aunt D is going to help me save the house so Vinny and I can move back there when I learn all the things I need to learn.” Bobby looked at the young woman’s sad face with a equally sad expression on his face. He had no words. 

The girl continued, “We changed the oil last week. I added antifreeze at the same time and checked the water in the battery since it’s so old. The power steering box leaks a little and the brakes are going. Aunt D wouldn’t let me change them even though I bought the right ones for the front and the back.” Bobby bent under the hood and tried to move all the pulleys to see if any of them felt like they might be going bad. The pulley on the alternator did seem to be the culprit. “Yep, you’re right it’s the alternator.” He looked at all the hoses and belts then praised the girl for the work she had done. Vinny sat an alternator box on the tray of the tool chest and looped new belts over an s hook he hung from the corner of a drawer. 

“When did you buy all this?” Viv said, “I brought them home from work. I work at the local Ford dealership. I have since my externship from vo-tech. I work in the parts department even though I have all the certifications to work as a mechanic. They always start the young kids out in parts they told me but I’ve been there for 3 years.” The girl finished her statement with grit in her voice. She knew she was getting a raw deal. Bobby shook his head, “I apologize for all the idjits you’re going to meet in the world right now. Some men just don’t want to be overshadowed.” Vinny hugged his sister around the waist, smiling up at her. “He don’t talk much does he?” Viv said, “He stopped talking the day our parents were killed. He was always a quiet boy but now, it’s just like he doesn’t have anything to say.” Bobby ruffled the boy’s hair. “Okay, if you want your sister to talk for you then you should stick around and hear what she has to say.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bobby, I pulled up his chapters Monday night. I read through what I had written. I wanted to just look at Jim Beaver, hear his voice, let him get into my head. Then I found a con panel where he made a last minute appearance. I was enthralled, I couldn't just let it play in the background, I had to watch him pace back and forth on the stage. It was just him and I couldn't turn away. 
> 
> Eventually he took taken a seat at the writing table in my mind. He had a bottle of Bourbon and book. He just sat there waiting for me as I laughed and awed. He waited for me to write so he could tell me how the story would progress. When I got up from the table and went to bed, he looked up from his book, said "night darlin'" and poured another glass. I slept well. Each time I passed the table he would be there in my minds eye still reading. When our power went off today, he moved to my large leather chair and took a nap. He would ask if I was ready to work but then remember my battery was run down from some accounting I had to finish after the power outage. Finally he got my attention but he's mad at the way the story is going so he's gone off to sulk.
> 
> Sorry, Boobie

Aunt Jackie called Viv, Vinny and Bobby in for supper. They all crowded around the table big kids with little ones on their laps. Bobby took the opposite end of the table, Vinny on his left, Viv on his right. They said prayers, ate, then the games came out. The oldest girl took little ones two by two to the bath. She would return them washed and dressed for bed to the table. They took a break so that all the little ones could be put down. Some of the oldest kids started homework and the middle range kids watched tv. Another round of baths and bedtimes then the older kids drifted away from the table and into beds. Jackie looked at Cas and Bobby. She asked if the two minded sharing a room. It wasn’t really room, it was a tiny travel trailer in her back yard. Thank heavens they were in Texas in a mild fall month. Summer would have roasted Bobby’s brain. Winter might have gotten a little bit cool for sleeping in a pop can. Cas didn’t really sleep, he sat at the front table and took notes on Angel radio. He was checking in with the dominions and other angels in charge of things on Earth. 

Bobby slept well on the new mattress in the bedroom of the travel trailer. He was up with the sun helping Jackie with breakfast as she woke kids. He did the dishes while she got kids off to school and daycare. She stepped back in the back door with Cas who had helped her with the little ones. She was praising the angel for his way with the kids. “Aw, don’t let him fool you Jackie, he relates to the babies so well because he is one. Jackie said she understood him to be a fairly accomplished man. Cas looked at her then me. “She knows, Bobby,” I shook my head, adjusted my cap then went back to the dishes. Jackie suddenly caught on that Bobby knew too. “Cas and I go back a ways. He has helped in real big disasters in my life with my grandkids and my daughters. My niece thinks highly of him.” Bobby put the last pan in the drying rack. He started the dishwasher, made a cup of coffee then headed to the easy chair in the den. Jackie followed him. Cas started drying the dishes and putting them away. 

Jackie started again. “Families will start coming by soon. I’ve located people for everyone but Viv and Vinny. Cas has feelers out about them. If you two wouldn’t mind staying until all the kids are spoken for and picked up I would appreciate it. Thank you for fixing the van. Looks like Viv had the right parts after all.” Jackie picked up her knitting loom and started going around the circle. She asked if Bobby minded her turning on the tv. He said no. He did ask about the extra car in the drive way. “Wait a minute, Viv said you were going to help her get set up in her parent’s house as soon as she learned all she needed.” Jackie shook her head, “Their house is in foreclosure. The truck is supposed to go back to the bank. Viv doesn’t make enough money to catch up the payments on either. She couldn’t support herself and Vinny. She could rent a studio apartment or a run down trailer and survive on her own until she gets a promotion but she can’t do that with her little brother to support. She will either have to follow her brother or let him go with part of her extended family.” Bobby got mad. He glared at her for a long minute before he got up stalked to the kitchen and put his coffee cup down loudly on the stove. 

Cas followed Bobby out the back door. Bobby was mad. Cas was an easy target. “Why are you following me around like a puppy dog, Cas?” “You looked like you had something on your mind.” The angel responded. “I don’t, no, I do but I’m not ready to talk about it.” Bobby answered stomping toward the trailer. He rounded on Cas, “Flipping adults that don’t follow through are going to ruin these kids. She’s going to break that girls heart and she doesn’t even seem to care. She made a promise in Viv’s eyes. Viv is going to be crushed.” Cas understood the reason for Bobby’s rant. “I’ve checked all over. These kids don’t have family anywhere. The foster care system is going to split them up if Viv can’t become her brother’s legal guardian.” Bobby just couldn’t talk about this anymore. He slammed the door of the trailer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby still hasn't left me alone. Well he did make sure I did my college work before I sat down to write for him. He waited all day for this...

Bobby thought about the situation then he started working the phone. He called the bank and bluffed his way through the gatekeepers to find out the pay off of the house and vehicles. He called me to see what I could do. I told him I had enough money to pay off the house but the vehicles were another story. He told me he would call me back if he needed the money. He started thinking about other hunters, hunters that were gone and he called Cas to help him.

Cas was reluctant to do what Bobby asked. This wasn’t a good use of Castiel’s powers. He did say he would think about it. Eventually Bobby work the angel down. “For the sake of those kids in there. We got to do something.” Cas shook his head but did as Bobby asked. He popped over to Rufus’ last know hide out and found the stash of money, gold and diamonds. Cas came back from there, then went to 3 other hideouts and found more caches of cash. When Cas couldn’t go any more Bobby walked over to Viv’s house and let himself in. He found the spare key for the suv in the garage. He fired it up and went to convert the things Cas brought back into money. He then called on the bank manager and paid off the loans. 

Feeling productive Bobby went back to Jackie’s house and asked to speak to the social worker in charge of Viv and Vinny’s case. The harried worker was more than willing to talk to Bobby. Bobby explained that he and some friends had gotten together to raise the funds to pay off the loans on the young people’s house. He asked what it would take for Viv to get custody of her brother. Rolling his eyes the social worker said, “She will have to qualify the same way all the other foster parent qualify. Here’s the application and list of things needed.” Bobby thanked the overworked case manager. He took off to the dealership where Viv worked and spoke with her. She took the rest of the day off, so Bobby could help her get things set up. He took her to the house to find her important papers. They went to the bank (y/n) recommended to set up 3 accounts, 2 savings and a checking. Bobby suggested she have her direct deposit changed at work to move from her parent’s account to this one. (y/n) called in a favor in Dallas to get a death certificate for Vivienne’s parent. Bobby took Viv to pick that up and they closed the accounts the parent’s had at the other bank. Bobby then took Viv back to Jackie’s house to pack. 

Bobby told Jackie that he was taking Viv and Vinny home. Jackie was upset. She told Bobby where to, what for and how fast to go there. Bobby took it all then he said one thing. “You were gonna break that girl’s heart on purpose. I ain’t gonna stand for that. Your niece is good people but you don’t seem to be cut from the same cloth. Their social worker has already cleared it.” Viv came back down stairs with the bags. Bobby took them from her and led her to the suv. Cas came around the house with an adult female. He introduced Bobby and Vivienne to Ester. Bobby could tell the way Cas spoke about Ester that the woman was an angel too. The 4 of them climbed into the vehicle Bobby drove over to the house. Handing Viv his cell phone he said, “Here call your brother’s school and tell them he is to ride the bus home, to his home today. If they give you any trouble tell them we’ll come get him.” Viv made the call.  
The main secretary for Vinny’s school did indeed give Viv problems. Bobby took Viv to the school with the death certificate and a letter from the social worker. They stayed in the office filling out paperwork for nearly half an hour to change Vinny’s emergency contact information. Bobby called the wireless provider for Viv’s unpaid cell phone bill. He got the phone turned back on and updated the billing information. Vinny was surprised to see the in the office. He was overjoyed when he discovered he was going to get to sleep in his own bed that night. As they arrived at the house, Ester had Cas sweeping the front porch. 

The doors and windows were all open because the trash hadn’t been taken out the night before the explosion. Ester had loaded the dishwasher, changed all the sheets and cleaned the bathrooms as well. Bobby sat the kids down at the table. Ester put healthy snacks in front of them then asked Cas to take her to the grocery store, in the car. The angels left. “Okay guys, this is what is going to happen. Viv and I have a lot of paper work to fill out so we’re taking the table until supper is ready. After supper Vinny will do his homework at the table. Vinny you are welcome to stay and listen but you need to stay quiet.” Viv looked at her brother then asked, “Is your allowance stash still in your room?” The boy nodded his head yes. “Here take this money and go to the comic book store. Call Carl and ask if he can go with you.” Vinny ran off to his room then returned to use the house phone in the hall. He confirmed his best friend would be going with him and took his bike from the garage. 

Viv asked Bobby to get Vinny a cell phone. “Mom was going to get him one but then…” She looked away. Bobby handed her the packet of papers from the foster care office. They started on the paper work. One paper asked for monthly expenses. Bobby and Viv worked out a monthly budget. He helped her create a pile of papers for the monthly expenses which needed to be changed into her name. He pulled out his laptop to get insurance on the vehicles. They discussed the merits of the truck versus the suv and the cost of insurance for both of them. At the end of the discussion he said, “Luckily your paycheck will cover your expenses with some left over. Since the house and vehicles are paid for now, you’re not burdened with those payments. These papers mean that the house should have been paid off by a life insurance policy. Tomorrow we start work on those. I’m going to say you should talk to a lawyer about your parents dying at work. There should be a settlement from the employer or something like that. Viv called her supervisor to arrange more time off. Her boss gave her the rest of the week off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby told me that he should stick around for a while but he didn't want to get bored

Ester came back with dinner from the deli at the supermarket at the same time Vinny and Carl arrived. Viv called Carl’s parents to ask if Carl could stay for supper and homework time after she introduced the adults to Carl. The dinner was delicious. Cas ran an errand while Ester continued to work on cleaning the house. Ester told the kids she had grabbed a snack at the store to keep them from wondering why she didn’t join them. Bobby cleared the table while Vinny and Carl started their homework. Viv continued on the stack of paperwork at a desk in the front room. Bobby found the tv in the den called the cable company to get the service turned back on then sat down to watch an old movie marathon. 

When Carl had to go home Bobby told the kids about the sleeping arrangements. “Cas will take the couch in the front room. I’ll sleep here in the den. Ester will take the guest room down here so you two will be on your own upstairs. Is that okay?” Viv shook her head “I don’t feel good about us being alone up there. There are 2 other bedrooms upstairs. Dad’s office has a sleeper sofa and Mom’s craft room has a bed. Bobby agreed to move upstairs then gave Ester and Cas the choice. Ester took the craft room, Cas would guard the downstairs. The group all retired to their rooms for the night. Bobby called Jackie to check on the other children. 

Jackie was still surly to Bobby but admitted that Cas had brought 2 other women to help. “The Tyler twins went to stay with their aunt and uncle in Houston today. Jex, Callie and Tolken were taken by a social worker to their grandparents in Ardmore. We have 2 other families from Tulsa coming, there’s a family in New York and another in Alaska. By the end of the week I will only have college kids in the house.” Bobby asked about those kids. Jackie said they were in the same boat as Viv and Vinny. Bobby took their names then promised more help for them tomorrow. Bobby thought about calling me but changed his mind when he looked at the time. 

Bobby took Viv to the lawyer’s office the next afternoon. He also told the lawyer about the 4 college students without parents, homes or support. The lawyer sent an associate out to speak to each of the students. Bobby and Viv turned in her application to the foster system before the lawyer said he could file an emergency petition in the courts the next morning. This would in essence kick the child welfare people out of Viv and Vinny’s business. The attorney promised to keep in contact with the kids so they had additional support when Bobby, Cas and Ester moved on. Dinner that night was full of conversations about the next few weeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Bobby and Cas checked out the whole house warding it from all manner of supernatural bad guys. Bobby spent most of his time making small repairs and calling the law firm about the larger ones. He had made friends with the neighbors as well getting the attention of the live-in grandmother across the street. She started bringing over baked goods once a day. One evening she caught him out in the front yard and invited him over for a glass of tea. Long Island Iced Tea in fact. Bobby hadn’t had much to drink in the past few months so 2 glasses of the mixed drink gave him a good buzz. He really looked at the vibrant red head. She had an unusual voice, very sultry and southern. She was trim and well dressed. He did not like to see women dressed in workout gear all day long. “Fannie, what do you do for fun other than drink on the front porch?” 

She told him she was the chief driver for the grand kids getting them to all manner of activities. She said she had a night out with her friends every other Saturday. She admitted to going to every church activity she could fit into her schedule but she was missing having a man around. “Not forever mind you, the old farts around here are looking for a nurse to keep them out of the retirement homes. I am not a nurse. I want a man that breezes into town takes me out for the weekend stays a few extra nights then climbs back in his truck and heads on down the road. Someone I can call to meet me in Vegas for a long weekend or can take a few weeks off for a cruise but isn’t looking to move me in with him. Bobby liked the sound of that. “Have you had many apply for the position?” The woman looked him square in the eyes. “Are you looking for an application?” Bobby laughed and she joined him. They took a walk when her son came home with his wife and kids. 

When they came back around the block she showed him to her door on the side of the house. He took off his hat to lean in to kiss her good night. Fannie grabbed 2 handfuls of t-shirt and chest hair, kissed him like he was a leviathan’s next meal and pulled him into her sitting room. She managed to push him against the door while still kissing him causing the door to shut. She release one hand to lock the door. She pulled away to unsnap the western shirt she had on. She let it drop. Bobby’s mouth went dry while his manhood snapped to attention. She had on the smallest cupped bra he had ever seen on a well-developed woman. She reached behind her back and her chest swelled to straining those cups and Bobby’s eyes. Holy Hell she’s going to take her bra off right here in the living room with the drapes open. Bobby thought. Then she simply stuck her hands in her back pockets, turned then sauntered away. 

Bobby followed her breathing hard. She locked another door in the hallway. She reached for Bobby again hooking her hands in his front pockets. She pulled his hips to her and kissed him again. Bobby dropped his cap on the floor. He snaked his arms around Fannie feeling the warm bare flesh of her arms and back. The kiss deepened. In the dim room she undressed him slowly. She let her slacks drop off her hips right after she removed his boots, socks and pants. She wasn’t wearing any under pants. Bobby felt his body shiver in delight at the thought. She was still in her bra and he still had his shirts on when she pushed him against the side of the bed. He sat down on the comforter. Fannie slid her hands under the hem of his t-shirt and he began taking the over shirt off. She helped him out of his t-shirt then pushed him onto his back. 

She pulled a condom packet out of the drawer of her bedside table. She slipped it over his erection as she straddled him. Leaning down to kiss him again she mounted him hooking her feet over his knees pulling back from the kiss she undid the front clasp of her bra. Bobby’s hands were right there to catch the full mounds of flesh. He caressed them gently then unable to sit up enough to taste he watched in awe as she leaned down to give him access. She rode him slowly moving her hips to increase and ease pressure while stroking up and down his throbbing erection. She watched his face. Lifted one hand to caress his head. She ran a hand down his chest. She touched as much of him as she could. He in turn used his hands to touch her. When he managed to put his thumb on her clitoris she spasmed around him. He watched her climax with her whole body. She showed no sign of stopping though she did manage to pull the invading hand from between them and pin his hands down in her own. Her orgasm increased the pulsing of her center as she rode him. The increasing tightness brought about Bobby’s own explosion as she started moaning loudly from her second orgasm of the hour. She leaned down one more time to kiss him before moving her feet off his knees and rocking off of him. Bobby inhaled sharply as his spent cock passed out on him. 

Fannie naked and glowing in the soft light of a small lamp moved to the far side of the bed then slid onto the covers. She nudged her thigh under Bobby’s head and he managed to roll onto his side to look up at her bare torso. She ran her far hand over his balding head and into his hair as she trailed her other hand through the hair on his chest. Her knuckles would graze a nipple and his penis would move just a little. He moved just enough he could reach one of her breast so he caressed her as she massaged his head and chest. Fannie realized he still had on the condom so she passed him a box of tissues. He moved away from her to clean up. When he turned back to her she was laying on the bed on her side with her head in one hand. The other hand was holding the top breast up pressing it against her chest so it wouldn’t seem everything had slid with gravity. Her soft tummy did pooch some with gravity and the bottom breast spread against the bed. Bobby had never seen something so good in his life. 

He laid down facing her and pulled her to him. He kissed, nuzzled and nipped at her. Softly whispered words of beauty and desire came from him. They made out for a long while when Bobby asked if she would mind another orgasm or two. Fannie bit her bottom lip as if to consider the options. A slow smile crossed her face. “Tell me ‘bout it stud” she said. Bobby told her all he could with every inch of himself until his cell phone pinged. They were just about to climax and Fannie grabbed his ears to pull his face away from looking toward his jeans. She pulled him into a kiss that also pulled his orgasm from his body. She shuddered around him as she locked her feet against his back. He kissed her again softly. His arms were shaking from holding himself up off her. His voice and body quaked as he started to say, “I’m going to crush you if my elbows give out.” “Is that really the reason you want to roll away?” she dared. “I promise, I am only thinking of your safety.” She let him roll away. Then she climbed over him to grab his jeans. “I’m sure it’s one of the kids wanting to know when I’m coming back.” Fannie handed him the phone and he unlocked it. He showed her the text from Cas. “Oh it’s the biggest kid over there.”

Bobby asked Fannie if she minded him going back across the street so soon. Fannie considered his question then shook her head. He cleaned himself up again before he laid down with the phone sending a text to give him about an hour. He pulled Fannie into the crook of his arm. His strong hand moved gently across her back. They talked about kids and routines until Fannie yawned from satisfaction and relaxation. Bobby hugged her tightly, “You know if the kids weren’t in such difficult circumstances, I would stay but they need some consistency in their life right now. Cas and Ester are great, but the kids don’t connect with them. If you want to I’ll come over as often as I can but I’ll need to sleep over there for a couple more weeks. Do you mind?” Fannie once again yawned. “I understand. Go on, be gone with you. I need a shower before my body relaxes to much more.” She slipped into a silky robe. Fannie helped Bobby dress. She walked him to her door. They kissed a long time under her porch light before he strode down the walk and across the street


	8. chapter 8

Bobby and Viv were at the kitchen island one morning discussing the plans for the day. She had everything under control. Her guardianship of her brother had come through. The insurance settlement for their parents had come in. Bobby had shown her where to invest it to make sure her brother was taken care of. He had sent Cas ahead of him because there was some trouble in Oklahoma. Ester would come in once a week to do a deep cleaning. He was talking about leaving. “I gotta go see my boys. I’ve been in these parts for months now and I still haven’t heard from them. I think I’ll head back home today. Viv hugged the fellow. “Thank you for all your help. If you need anything, please let us know. If you ever come back this direction, you have a place to stay.” Bobby patted her shoulder. “You’ll be fine kid.” He said as he picked up his bag. He dropped it in the back of Fannie’s SUV then helped Vinny into the back seat before climbing into the front passenger seat. 

Vinny thanked Bobby and Fannie for the ride. He said he would see them sometime and climbed out of the vehicle to go to school. Fannie pulled her sunglasses off the visor asking, “Where are we headed first?” Bobby led her back to Aunt Jackie’s place to check on the rest of the kids. Jackie wasn’t happy to see him. She told him off for taking Viv and Vinny back to their house. Bobby told her to stuff it then made sure she understood he would be telling (y/n) about the scam she tried to run. He slammed the driver’s door on Fannie’s SUV then peeled out of the driveway with Fannie trying to calm him. 

Bobby and Fannie drove to Sand Springs but couldn’t find anyone around (y/n)’s place. He called every contact he could find to get information but most of them thought he was a hoax again. The couple traveled north heading to Souix Falls but found no one Bobby knew on the way. He was so confused. It seemed like all the hunters he knew were missing and presumed dead. Fannie tried to console Bobby during their trip but soon he became testy and she made plans to go home. She left him at a motel near the Canadian border one bright afternoon. She had picked up her sister in Detroit and they were planning a gal’s road trip back to Dallas. “Bobby if you ever want to set up shop in Dallas let me know. I would sure like to see you. These past weeks have been fun. I’m sorry about your friends.” Fannie touched his stubbled cheek. She leaned in for a kiss. Bobby pulled back at first then leaned in for a chaste kiss goodbye. He watched her climb into the SUV and drive away. Her sister flipped him the bird over the top of the vehicle. Bobby rubbed his head then placed his cap back in place. He shut the motel room door and tried calling (y/n) again. 

Bobby reached Kevin, (y/n)’s middle son. Kevin said things were bad in Oklahoma but it would be better for Bobby to stay up north. There was a lack of protection where Bobby was. The kid made Bobby promise to stay away until things were clearing up. Bobby took to hunting in the great north woods of Canada and the northern border states. Kevin sent him messages about the Apocalypse World version of Bobby being in the states. Bobby decided to lay low so that he wouldn’t run into his counterpart. 

Early in the spring he answered the door to a hunting cabin he had been staying in. There was his doppelganger staring at him. “What are you doing here?” Bobby asked his double. “I came to meet you as soon as I heard you were back from Heaven. We were so busy looking for Michael and dealing with Lucifer that you remained a secret for quite a while. I just happen to run into (y/n)’s Aunt Jackie and she mistook me for you. You pissed her off, you know?” Bobby looked at the battle dressed man before him. “Yeah I know but you should have seen what she was trying to do with some of those kids.” AW Bobby, stuck out his hand and said, “Well, you should call me Robert for right now.” The two compared notes about the struggles with having survivors from another reality in this world. He explained about Dean’s possession and the continued struggle with Michael. Bobby listened while pouring drinks for the two. Bobby invited Robert to stay. They took up hunting together. 

Robert had gone in the front door of an abandoned frame shop in Calgary. Bobby had circled around to the back to see if anyone squirted that way. Robert had unloaded a clip of bullets while Bobby took out the runners on the outside. Bobby called for his twin after waiting outside to see if anymore creatures would run. He heard a gruff call for him. He entered the back of the building to find Robert disemboweled on the floor by the back door. Bobby tried to tie Robert up to take him to a hospital. Robert pushed his hands away. With his last breath he said, “It was so nice to meet you. Can you give Mary this.” He placed a diamond covered heart shaped locket in Bobby’s hand. Bobby managed to lay the hunter out in the back of the truck they were traveling in. He took the body to a remote area then made a pyre to burn the body. Thinking of the flask he had once used to come back in spirit form, Bobby torched the truck and the necklace. He made a shelter in the woods near the burn site to clean the weapons. Once the fire was out and the vehicle had cooled Bobby routed through the ashes to find the fire darkened diamonds and melted gold. He placed them in a small pouch. He hiked to the small town nearby. He purchased a used clunker then headed for Oklahoma.


	9. Chapter 9

Bobby is cruising down 2nd street getting to my house when something goes wrong with his car. The wiring catches fire and he can’t get his seat belt loose when Crowley pops in to the car wraps his arms around Bobby. “Hello Darling,” Crowley purrs as he pops Bobby and himself from the car and onto my porch before the car explodes. Sam clamors down the stairs of the apartment above the garage, Dean comes out of the house followed by me, my boys and Jetty. Across the street we see Mary and John emerge from a house barely dressed. Bobby breaks free of Crowley’s arms and pulls me into a hug. “Peaches” he sighs into my hair. I smile and say, “Boobie” My boys erupt in a fit of giggles and run across the street with the fire extinguishers from the porch. Dean, Sam and John join them after Dean grabs the hose from the front of the house and flips on the spout. “Boobie, huh?” Crowley purrs again. I pull away and say, “well when you don’t have 3 of your front teeth you say things weird at the age of 6.” Bobby shoots Crowley a dark look and I lead the men into the house as I wave to the fire men that have arrived in trucks from 2 directions. I then smile slyly at Crowley and say, “remember your nick name don’t ya?” Crowley growls agreement and I keep my mouth shut. 

Dean and the rest of the men come in followed by Mary. They scatter to bathrooms to clean up from the soot and smoke as the fire captain comes to the house and asks what to do about the wreckage. I hand him Tommy’s card and say, when it’s cool, enough he’ll haul it away. The Captain leaves a ticket for Bobby and goes off to direct traffic around the corner. I am talking to Bobby at the kitchen table when they guys all start to come back to the great room. Bobby noticed John sitting beside Mary. “What in Heaven’s name brought you back John?” “(y/n)’s father thought I might like to be here for the wedding and I got permission to stay.” “Weddin’?!” Bobby asks then looks at Dean sitting on the arm of my chair and the ring on his finger. “Well Hell, when did this happen?” John starts on what had been going on “Thanks to Dean and (y/n), and others, we finally have Michael and Lucifer under control.” Jetty starts setting out spread she has rounded up. She hugs me then Mary and leaves through the back door. Dean at his end of the table pours strong drinks for Crowley, Bobby, John and himself. He offers Sam a glass, but his brother waves it off. Mary reaches for the bottle. Dean smiles and holds it a little out of her reach. Mary slugs John’s arm and he takes the bottle. He pours his woman a glass. Sam makes sure that Kevin and Rich have water and milk then offers me tea. I accept, we talk about all kinds of things during the meal. It seems the younger boys want to share about their lives with Uncle Bobby. He listens and offers words of wisdom and encouragement. My boys eat quickly then vanish into their rooms. 

Bobby asks about what else is going on. Dean tells him about rebuilding the Impala again. Dean asks about Alternate Universe Bobby. Robert, Bobby says, “ He didn’t make it. He was helping me track a werewolf pack in Canada when one of them got him.” John looked at us and asked again about this Alternate Universe. Sam filled him in and my boys blanched. I sent them to their rooms. John turned to Bobby and said, “Weren’t you dead? I mean I heard that you were dead.” Crowley waved his fingers and said, “that was my doing. I just couldn’t go on without…” Bobby kicked him under the table and said, “I managed to find a way out of Heaven. I was looking for the boys when they were in the alternate universe. After they came back, and Robert was with them (y/n) and her father made arrangements for me to work in Canada and the northern border states because of Michael. I’m here on a mission for Robert.” He placed a small packet velvet bag in front of Mary as I raised my glass to Robert and other friends that we had lost in the last year. Crowley asked if there were any other dangers from the other place? I nodded my head and said that the survivors were having troubles and Michael’s factions are still causing trouble but so far, the hunters were working to track them down. We moved from the table to the seating around the living room as Bobby said he wanted to stay to catch up. I told him Tommy would help him find another car. 

Rich came down stairs and asked to be allowed to hang out with us. He was waiting for something to load and was bored. We talked about kid friendly things for a while. Bobby chose to rack out at John and Mary’s house for the night. We hugged him goodbye and watched the trio walk across the road. Kevin and Rich were loading the dishwasher when they handed me the small velvet bag. I open it to find a blob of gold and some loose diamonds in the bag. Dean says, “if that’s the mission for Robert, that must be the locket he bought for mom before my dad came back from Heaven.” “Since Robert died, I bet Bobby wanted to make sure there wasn’t anything left of him in the locket to attach himself to.” I added. Dean pulled me close to him. We turned off lights as we moved to our bedroom. The next day we find Bobby a different car. We play afternoon cards then we’re trading war stories in the living room when the doorbells rings…


End file.
